The Mask and The Wolf
by NorCal.NEH
Summary: Kakashi wakes up as a wolf and freaking out he faints. Naruto finds him and takes him in, there Kakashi see's the real naruto, the naruto with no mask.
1. I'm a what?

This is my first published naruto fanfic so i am excited. This fic is where kakashi is turned into a wolf and Naruto finds him. Kakashi then sees the real Naruto, the Naruto behind the mask.

I do not own the cover nor the characters i only own this plot.

* * *

' _Ugh'_

He groaned in pain eyes slowly opening, taking in his surroundings; cataloging his surroundings looking for any threats, all the while trying to find the source for the Kami forsaken pounding his head was suffering from.

Deciding that he was not in enemy territory and is in fact in Konoha given the trees and that he was in training ground 7 near the memorial stone, something he visits regularly (a.k.a. religiously) so not to unusual so wake up to.

Slowly he went to push himself into a sitting position but instantly noticed something was wrong, he had paws! As in animal hands with no apposable thumbs that dogs and cats along with so many other species have.

He was turned into an animal…. not the strangest thing he has ever had happen to him (He is not thinking of that time with Gai, green spandex, sparkles, a platypus, and a spoon…That never happened!) but he is confused as to how this happened. He sent out a burst of chakra thinking the release word, hoping this was just a Genjutsu.

" _KAI"_

Nothing happened so he tried again.

" _ **KAI"**_

He tried three more times using more and more chakra but still it was no use and not the strangest thing he experienced but still worrying. He then tried to stand up, doing so successfully (after an embarrassing amount of time), he then tried to walk and while starting of a little shaky doing so easily for someone used to walking upright on two legs.

He needed to find hokage-sama and see if she knew what has happened to him and if she can turn him back. He continued until he suddenly came so abrupt halt. One thought going through his mind, The hokage!

That is right, he remembered now! The hokage had given him some sake to drink while he had been giving his latest report but then she had freaked out realizing that she had given him the wrong cup. The cup she had given him was an experimental drug that would enhance ones Kekkai Genkai but after nothing had happened to him she had been both relieved and kind of sad that it had done nothing to him.

'Splash'

Whipping around towards the should that had startled him he looked and saw the river he had been walking by to see and fish jumping backing to the water. Looking at the water he saw something else, his reflection, he was a Wolf. While not shocking due to his clan was still shocking as he hadn't noticed before now but he was at least four times the size of an average dog or wolf and he was pure silver, exactly the same shade as his hair.

Seeing his reflection, he realized as it just hit him that he the only surviving student of the fourth hokage, last member of the Hatake clan, jounin, genius, and teacher of team 7 Hatake Kakashi was turned into a wolf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And with that his vision turned black as he fainted in shock.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. :) I am going to be honest and tell you up front that i am a procrastenator and that i am horrible at updating and i just want to tell yyou upfront that i am sorry, that i dont know when i will update again.


	2. The Father Part 1

Ch2

Naruto looked around only to see the sight that he has always seen when looking around. Glares, hatred, _fear_ and Naruto understands he truly does but that does not make it hurt any less. They see the kyuubi, the evil and terrifying demon who took the lives of friends and family. They see him as the being who killed their neighbor, mother, father, sibling, or children.

Naruto knew this, yet with every whisper, look, yell, rock thrown and beating he wished they didn't hate him; didn't fear him. It was all he could remember yet it never got any easier or better, not only got worse.

With every year and every birthday, he knew that there would be a day when he would be killed by the very village his father protected, and oh did that hurt, the thing his father loved more than him would be the thing that killed him. He understands why is father did it, sealing a demon into his own child but just like with every punch or kick the knowing does not make it hurt any less.

* * *

 **FlashBack**

Naruto had found out about his father at the age of 5 when he had fainted from the pain of yet another yearly beating on his birthday. He had woken up to find himself in a sewer with tall red pillars that seemed to make some type of gate or prison. Then he had heard it, a growl that had set all of the hairs on his tiny body standing straight up in fear.

Naruto had looked up only to see that beyond the red pillars was two red eyes that were big enough to easily be the same size as the house he lives in. Then Naruto had heard the voice that sounded like the very definition of terrifying.

"Human, what are you doing here" The fear inducing voice had asked.

"I don't know" Naruto had answered in quiet whisper used to the feeling of fear.

"Where is here?" Naruto asked knowing that just like all the other times he asked a question he would be yelled at, belittled or ignored but still asking. After all, maybe this time will be different, dubious voice or no, maybe just maybe.

Almost as if reading his thoughts something flickered over those Candy Red eyes, something as if it was pity. Naruto knew that look of pity as not everyone hated him even if the majority did and while close it was not quite that same as if they were… _sympathetic_.

With that the little candle flame of hope became just a little bigger after all those eyes were red and big and scary but behind that they had looked like his when he had looked in the mirror. They were sad, and betrayed, and confused, they were just older and hard while his own were softer with more innocence.

"We are in your mind" The voice answered still deep and intimidating but without the hatred as if seeing the something that Naruto had seen, the look of loneliness.

Naruto was shocked, _His mind!_ His mind was a sewer and empty and cold what did that say about him?

"My mind, if this is my mind than why are you here? Why am I here I thought you could only do that if you meditate?" Naruto asked this time more hopeful (The voice had answered, Naruto thought with joy.) but not truly expecting an answer.

Yet he was wrong, the voice once again answered and that made Naruto so happy.

"You came here when you fainted and you have the ability to do so because I am here. The reason I am in your mind is because I was sealed here the day you were born." The voice answered but this time with a bitter tone.

This made Naruto even more confused, why was he sealed in him, who sealed in him, why was he sealed, who was he, why did having the owner of the voice in his mind give him the ability?

….To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

If you're European, in a couple of weeks you will be denied any and all access to fandom contents on Tumblr and everywhere else on the internet. Here's why.

On June, 20th the JURI of European Parliament approved of the articles 11 and 13 of the new Copyright Law. These articles are also known as the "Link Tax" and the "Censorship Machines" articles.

Articles 13 in particular forces every internet platform to filter all the contents we upload online, ending once and for all the fandom culture. Which means you won't be able to upload any type of fandom works like fan arts, fan fictions, gif sets from your favourite films and series, edits, because it's all copyrighted material. And you won't also be able to share, enjoy or download other's contents, because the use of links will be completely restricted.

But not everything's lost yet. There's another round of voting scheduled for the early days of July.

What you can do now to save our internet, is to share these informations with all of your family members and friends, and to ask to your MEP (the members of the European Parliament from your country) to vote NO at the next round, to vote against articles 11 and 13.

Here you can find more news and all the details to contact your MEP:

Also, sign and share this petition:

european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet?recruiter=50668942&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial

We have just a couple of weeks to stop this complete madness, don't let them dictating the way we enjoy our internet.

#SaveYourInternet now!

* * *

I copied all of this info from another fic writers (with permission) and i am not European, i am american but I still wanted to get this out there. I hope you do the same, here is their link and if you like naruto/one piece storys its a good one.

 **Help your fellow fic writers/lovers.**

/works/11913780


End file.
